But he's dead
by amazingakita
Summary: A set of 3 one-shots set a few months after the end of Spy Squared.
1. Chapter 1

Corinne walked into the crowded marque. There were lots of people in there, and lots of laughter, and tales of missions being swapped around. She spied (heh) a familiar face, and waded over to it.

"John!" She yelled

"Corinne! So you did make it!" He yelled back.  
"Just! Came back yesterday, drove all the way from London this morning! It's very loud in here isn't it?"

"Yeah. James and the rest are outside. Want to go look?" The pair wandered outside. John spotted James and Kerry walking towards the trees, and jogged over to them.  
"Hey." John said. James turned round. A grin split his face.  
"Hey! How's MI6 treating you? Better or worse than CHERUB?" Corinne laughed.  
"It's harder. Much harder. How's life for you?" (was Kerry there? She is now.) held up her left hand. On it sat a simple gold ring.  
"It only took 3 years for James to propose!" she said happily. Corinne and John congratulated the couple. The four carried on chatting for a while, before Lauren and Rat turned up. They were integrated quickly into the conversation. At one point James mentioned that he was on his way to the graves.  
"Why?" Corinne asked. James just looked at him.  
"To pay my respects. Do you not remember Alex?" he snapped, and quickly looked apologetic. A look of confusion, then realisation passed across her face.  
"Oh. I forgot he died." _Working with him every day doesn't help either_ she thought to herself. She could see John was thinking the same thing.

* * *

The group of six arrived at Alex Cub's gravestone to see someone in a black trench-coat was already there. The mysterious person looked up at the new arrivals. James, Kerry, Lauren and Rat froze. They looked as if they'd seen a ghost. They looked at one another, and looked back at where the stranger was. They had disappeared. Lauren finally got a word out.  
"Alex..." Corinne saw one of the nearby tree's branches bend and dip slightly. She smiled to herself.  
"What on earth... Was that a ghost?" James said. Rat was unaccustomedly silent. Kerry shook her head in disbelief.  
"It can't be. Ghosts don't exist."  
"I'm starting to believe." Rat said. At this point a pair of people they weren't expecting to see walked out of the trees, chatting amicably. They stopped at the sight of the group.  
"You look as if you've seen a ghost." Dave said.  
"I think we might have." James said quietly. Dave and Josh looked confused. James nodded at the gravestone. Josh went over to look at it. He looked massively confused.  
"But..." he said. He shared a looked with Dave that said 'I saw him after this date. It _was_ him. I know it.' Dave looked as confused.  
"I can swear I've seen him after this date." he said slowly. "It was only ever a glimpse though." He thought something over for a second. "Is anyone else starting to believe in ghosts?"

* * *

In a nearby tree, Alex had heard all this exchange and smiled. Undoubtedly, he would meet Josh and Dave on missions later on, and have to explain how he wasn't dead, and worked for MI6, but that would come later. Much later, hopefully.

* * *

Yes, Alex meeting Josh and Dave is coming. I'm also working on a TWEWY thing. I need ideas for missions though...


	2. Chapter 2

Dave was sitting in a cell, wondering how he ended up there. He was sitting at home, after just getting back from the CHERUB campus, then... Dave sat up. He'd been drugged! He heard footsteps coming towards his cell. The door opened. A body was thrown in. It groaned, and muttered "I see you haven't improved in your niceties. You'd think after 5 years of foiling your plans, you'd treat me with some respect." Dave just stared at him. They couldn't be any older than he was! They turned round to see Dave. They both froze.

"Ah."

"You... You're dead! You have a gravestone and everything!" Dave stuttered.

"Well... The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated, as you can see. It's nice to see you're still in the business, Dave. Did you ever actually get into SCORPIA?"

"Yes, Alex. I am currently sitting in one of their cells. My plan went perfectly." He paused for a second. "How have you been spoiling their plans for 5 years? You 'died' 3 years ago. I didn't think CHERUB did things like that." Alex looked down.

"They don't." Dave waited for a minute or two.

"OK, I give in. What do you mean?" Alex sighed.

"My real name is Alex Rider." Dave inhaled sharply. Alex looked at him oddly.

"You're Agent Rider? From MI6? No way! You're like a myth or something!" Alex stared at the fangirling spy with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Rumours of my achievements seem to have been greatly over-exaggerated too." He said, when Dave had quietened down. "We need to get out of here anyway." Alex pushed the cell door open. Dave just stared at him. "What? You didn't notice it wasn't locked? It's one of their favourite tricks."

"How do you know so much about SCORPIA anyway?" Alex just smiled.

"They tell you all of their secrets when you train with them." Dave stopped still.

"You've trained... With SCORPIA." Alex nodded.

"Now come on, they'll be back soon."

"No."  
"No?"  
"You trained with SCORPIA. How do I know you're not still with them?" Alex sighed, and leant on the cell door.

"I trained with SCORPIA before I went to CHERUB."

"So you went to CHERUB for SCORPIA."  
"God no! I went to CHERUB for MI6."

"What?"  
"I work for MI6. Have for just over 5 years now." Dave just stared. "Did you know, that after the CIA used me for one of their missions, you got recruited. That's why I was hacking the CIA so soon after meeting you."

"You worked out I was a spy that quickly?"

"Uh-huh. And I had to tell you about us."

"But not the whole truth."

"Nope. I was still undercover at that point. You do realise we've missed our chance to escape now." Alex said, as someone walked towards the cell.

"How did you open the door?" they asked. Alex span round.

"Wolf!" he cried happily. He turned back to Dave. "You want to escape now?"

* * *

OK, i just literally sat here for two hours and wrote this. Now to start on Josh...


	3. Chapter 3

Josh stood in front of Ethan Brooke's desk, waiting for his partner for this mission. He'd been told he'd be working with MI6's best agent – one rumoured to have a 100% success rate that he'd kept for 5 whole years. He didn't believe it at all. No-one could stay perfect for so long, especially with the stories that were told of his missions. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Brooke said. The door opened. "This is Agent Rider. Rider, This is Agent Butcher." he announced.

"I believe we've met." Alex said, humour evident in his voice. Brooke tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"  
"I forget you're blind. It's a shame you can't see Josh's face."

"You've got a gravestone! You've been dead for 4 years!" Josh blurted out. Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"There's only one gravestone you go and visit with any regularity. Is the fabled Alex Cub standing in front of me?"

"Yes. Though I think you really shouldn't be so quick to jump on the teenage spy wagon. I mean, recruiting one a couple of weeks after finding me in the ocean?" Brooke chortled. Josh looked surprised.

"Yeah.. Well, I'll let you two catch up then. After I've told you about the mission."

* * *

Half an hour later, the two spies were swapping stories outside a café overlooking Sydney Opera House.

"So, what was your first mission?" Alex asked, picking up his cup of tea.

"I was sent to stop SCORPIA from assassinating the American Secretary of State, with a _little _help from Dave." Alex almost spat out his drink. Josh didn't miss it.

"What's with that reaction?" Alex just shook his head.

"There are three different reports for that one incident."

"You were there too?" Josh asked. Alex nodded, and inquired about Josh's version of events.

"I was sent to the same school as Dave, as ASIS thought he was a member of SCORPIA. Obviously, he wasn't. We had run out of leads, so we went to the talk to see if we could stop it there. Dave got in a fight with a blonde guy in a blue shirt. He was carrying a long sports bag, which was quite suspicious, which lead to the fight. Actually, it wasn't much of a fight. The blonde guy just knocked Dave unconscious. We lost him at that point, however I got a glimpse him running out the gates later with a pistol in his hand. We didn't see him alive after that. He was found dead, shot straight through the head. I never actually got to see his face..." Alex felt grateful for that. It could have caused some unnecessary problems with CHERUB if he had... "So what's your version of those events?" Alex thought about it for a second.

"I was sent by MI6 to stop it happening. I got there, and, by luck, noticed the guy you mentioned earlier enter a building. I followed him up a secret entrance, and distracted him just as he about to shoot. I chased him out, but when I reached him he was dead." Well, most of it was true. Josh believed it, which was all that mattered.

"Well, I think we should get on with our mission then, shouldn't we?"


End file.
